


Headphones

by DuskHeil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotionally Constipated Tsukki, Featuring Tsukki's headphone friends and dinosaur sons, Highest Density Level Yama-chan, M/M, Some Jealousy and Misunderstandings, Yamaguchi speaking and SINGING ENGLISH, and Tsukki doesn't know it, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskHeil/pseuds/DuskHeil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima is having a godzilla-like difficult day. The only thing that raises him up from this dark sea of gloom is his headphones, Rex. That is... until Yamaguchi accidentally broke it.</p><p>["Wow. Excellent. Great. Good job, Yamaguchi," sarcasm was laced thickly across every words released.<br/> <br/>...</p><p>"Yamaguchi--," Tsukishima warned, slender fingers shooting up in light speed to harshly tug his advancing friend away from his rumpled shirt.</p><p>Belatedly, he realizes that his friend is actually singing.</p><p>"You and I, we're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky," suddenly, Yamaguchi's breath was right beside his ear, just as soft and gentle as a lullaby.]</p><p>Or when Yamaguchi can speak English fluently. And he can actually sing. In English. Tsukki, if possible, is having double turn-ons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headphones

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo... this is my very first fic ever...
> 
> Read this for me, yeah?

Today, is a very bad day for Tsukishima Kei. In fact, it's the worst misery he'd ever encountered in his life. If he's going to compare his problem with the size of his dinosaurs, it would be Argentinosaurus. No, it's bigger than that.

 

It's Godzilla.

 

"T-Tsukki? Are you... alright?" The fidgetting ball of walking mess (aka Yamaguchi Tadashi), asked him cautiously, all worried brows and concerned gazes.

 

Tsk. Of course he's alright, he's fucking fine and 'nii-san brought some buffoons inside the house and they feasted for the rest of the night. I couldn't steal some sleep for even just like one second and I woke up late with no homework, no hope and no happiness and I. AM. IN. BEST. CONDITION. I. SWEAR.'

 

"Shut up, Yamaguchi," The usual bite from the insult is lacking and it drove his shorter friend even more agitated.

 

Hell, the school might as well be in pieces and Yamaguchi would still be concerned if 'Tsukki is fine and I sincerely hoped he didn't catch malaria from the dust or cold from the humid climate, anything is possible etc. etc.'

 

The point is, Yamaguchi is always fussing over menial, irrational reasons. And Tsukishima is not his son, so thank you very much.

 

It's a good thing he had his own, sophisticated companion (unlike someone who vomits sunshine or dissemenate gloom wherever he goes), Rex. Rex is his newest headphone since months ago. His older one, Tera, had lost its power right then and only worked in its left ear (he could still remember the feeling of watching how the life source of his pal slowly ran out before his eyes and heartbreakingly, he couldn't do anything).

 

He can't forget how the next week passed, when he could only block the sounds from his right ear while his left was barely on the boundaries of explosion. He can't express his appeal for his mom was at a business tour that time. The patience Tsukishima Kei exerted those moments was legendary.

 

And although he still had his sons left for him in the name of the dinosaurs arranged laguishly on his special rack (made of steel and fiber glass, cleaned at least twice a week), Tera still leaves her own scars in Tsukishima's heart. She'd been a great friend, she deserves a proper burial.

 

Tsukishima fastened his steps, taking long strides that Yamaguchi could barely catch up. But Yamaguchi is not a sucker. He doesn't give up until he's of equal grounds with Tsukki once again. That's why he didn't bother looking back, he'll be here in a second anyway.

 

"Is it because I'm twenty minutes late at our meet up yesterday? Or is it because I forgot to return the notebook I borrowed from you the other day? I'm really sorry, Tsukki! Just lemme search my bag--"

 

"Could you shut up, for once?" Tsukishima snapped, all the pent up stress and frustration making him even more irritated. "Not everything in my life is all about you, it's not always your fault. I just didn't get some good sleep."

 

Anything threatening to escape from the pinch server dies in his mouth before it gets the chance to be delivered. Tsukishima's pretty sure that his little outburst would be forgotten sooner or later anyway so he started walking (since when did they stopped?), promptly leaving his friend behind.

 

Except, Yamaguchi didn't follow. And he didn't know why it irks him so much.

 

Well, he still have Rex. Though the blaring music did little to diminish the settling guilt in the pit of his stomach, who's Tsukishima Kei if he can't put his feelings aside to be dealt for later? He'll dwell with them when time comes.

 

He only see Yamaguchi again when it was almost three minutes before class. Not having his friend to barricade the horde of girls swarming his desk to 'just say good morning to Tsukishima-kun and maybe, by extension, scoring a date with him~', Tsukishima was left to deal with the damage alone.

 

He was about to call his freckled friend and make an impromptu scape route from those vultures when he realized that he was actually upset at him. Why? Because he was supposed to arrive at school with Tsukki right now. And because he didn't, Tsukki was forced to actually act like a human being for once and interact with these creatures.

 

It's all his fault.

 

The blonde made sure that the girls saw how he increased Rex's volume so that they could already get the implication that Tsukishima is not on the mood to improve his social life at all.

 

But they didn't. If there's anything that progresses, it's their voices.

 

He made sure that the last three minutes of Yamaguchi before the teacher arrives was the most painful three minutes of his life. He takes pleasure on the way the other boy's shoulders tense under his dead cold stare.

 

It's lunch when Yamaguchi finally approached him. While other students hurriedly filed out, Yamaguchi tottered towards him timidly. He makes sure that Rex is secured in his head.

 

"I'm sorry, Tsukki."

 

Silence.

 

"I didn't mean to leave you like that, um, I just needed to buy something at the convenience store nearby."

 

No answer.

 

Well, technically, he is the one who left. But it's still close to that and it's still Yamaguchi's fault anyway. Whatever.

 

"Shut up and let's just have lunch, Yamaguchi."

 

For instance, his friend ignited like a newly purchased light bulb and pulled a chair to sat opposite of him, "T-Thanks, Tsukki."

 

Not all the tension was completely released in the air though.

 

Practice is even worse.

 

Tsukishima is grumpier than usual. He snaps almost every ten minutes and he riles his teammates every time he gets the chance. His insults are meaner and his words bite like knives. Hinata is almost close to evolving himself into a sphere of concentrated sunshine and anxiety from Tsukishima's glare.

 

Today is not just the day for Tsukishima Kei.

 

When practice is over, he swiftly changed into his fresh shirt. He made his way fluidly towards the exit, determined to escape the as soon as possible. Maybe he'll just send a quick text to Yamaguchi or something.

 

He stopped in his tracks when he hears someone laughing. Or precisely, Yamaguchi's laughing. It's the kind of laugh he uses when Tsukki said some snarky joke or when they talk about foolish people doing foolish mistakes.

 

"You don't have to say that much, Ennoshita - senpai," Yamaguchi giggled bashfully.

 

They are at the bottom of the stairs that leads towards the locker room. Those two had been close since the prelims, Tsukki can't even determine when their friendship grows like that. It just sprouted like mushroom. Not like the carefully cultivated relationship that he has with Yamaguchi (and certainly, he is not comparing himself to his senpai like that because it's beneath him and their friendship is more advanced - for like a millenia - than what he has with Tadashi).

 

But they are chatting like old friends. It's not like Tsukki cares anyway, they could chat and laugh and smooch each other in the bottom of the stairs or whenever and wherever they want--

 

"But it's true, Yama-chan," oh? Yama-chan? "You're gradually improving! This serve of yours will be one of our secret weapon!"

 

"Oh please, flattery will get you nowhere, Ennoshita - senpai!" Seems like 'Yama-chan' is liking all the attention, huh?

 

"I will if it means that I get to have a date with you--"

 

Slam.

 

Oops. Tsukishima may or may not have slammed a hand to the railings. Rage boiled the blood in his veins and by right now, Tsukishima Kei is giving his best efforts not to throw or destroy something.

 

"If... If you may excuse me," his voice is forced and strained. If he'll say anything more, Kami knows how brutal it will be.

 

Yamaguchi, denser than rock, innocent, unaware from Tsukki's hardships Yamaguchi, whips his head to his direction and greets him with that same, annoying, christmas-is-coming smile.

 

"Oh, Tsukki! You're already here, come on! Let's head home already!"

 

He could have if some Satan's spawn out there, with coal eyes and jet black hair (the color of death), didn't try bothering the equilibrium of his and Yamaguchi's linkage. Tsukki will make sure that he'll encounter hell before he even step foot at the underworld.

 

"I can't go with you, I need to do something," he didn't notice that he's already glaring at the raven haired upperclassman, and quite murderously at that.

 

Sweet, sweet Yamaguchi didn't notice the growing tension in the air. Maybe he's still worrying about Tsukishima's enigmatic behavior that he forgot to asses the situation into a bigger picture.

 

"I can go with you! I'm not in a rush anyways!"

 

"Shut up, Yamaguchi," he spat.

 

Ennoshita seems to be sensing something unpleasant with him because he stopped the blonde with an arm on his shoulder.

 

"Is there something wrong? Tsukishima?"

 

"I said excuse me," he almost growled, roughly barreling his way in between the two.

 

He's walking amidst the cold evening with the company of Rex and his music when he felt his shirt being yanked down ruggedly.

 

"Yamaguchi, what the hell are you doing?" His voice is oddly calm, something ominous is threatening to explode.

 

Yamaguchi remains still.

 

"Whatever. Suit yourself," he walked past him. What he didn't expect is when his phone and his headphones (Rex, hang in there) was yanked away from him too.

 

"Give me that," he warns. Because, seriously, he's too tired for this shit. He aches to hit the showers and get to bed already.

 

"No Tsukki!" There's that distinct glint in his orbs when he is determined, "I wouldn't give this back unless you admit what's been eating you--"

 

Pull. With one, swift tug, Yamaguchi almost flew himself towards his taller, much stronger friend, headphones still held tightly in his hands.

 

"Shut up, I said--"

 

Yank.

 

"No, Tsukki! I will not shut up until I know what's going on with you!"

 

Another pull.

 

"Oh! Haha, really funny. Maybe you'll know what's the problem if you're not so busy trying to get senpai's attention like some love-struck, middle school girl--"

 

And another.

 

"Tsukki! That's a low blow! I am not like that--"

 

Crack.

 

After a long series of wrenching back and forth, up came the destroyed body of Rex.

 

(May he rest in 'piece[s]')

 

Crack.

 

The second crack belongs to the dam that withholds Tsukishima's feelings.

 

"Wow. Excellent. Great. Good job, Yamaguchi," sarcasm was laced thickly across every words released.

 

Tsukishima eyes his broken headphones with the most pissed off expression he's ever visually executed in his whole life.

 

However, that doesn't deter his freckled friend to lunge himself infront of him with fervor.

 

"Yamaguchi--," Tsukishima warned, slender fingers shooting up in light speed to harshly tug his advancing friend away from his rumpled shirt.

 

Belatedly, he realizes that his friend is actually singing.

 

"You and I, we're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky," suddenly, Yamaguchi's breath was right beside his ear, just as soft and gentle as a lullaby.

 

"With you, I'm alive. Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide."

 

The tugging stopped.

 

The whispered song was doing nothing to calm the increasing palpitation of his heartbeat nor the goosebumps residing in his very skin.

 

Yamaguchi's voice is soft and velvety. It's melodic but not too deep. He sounded like the deities and nymphs taking residence in the forests and luring unsuspecting victims. His voice is so, so amazing that it makes Tsukki regret why he hadn't discovered this part of his friend yet. He could get use to this.

 

"Yamaguchi--"

 

"So stop time right here in the moonlight, cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes."

 

When Yamaguchi is on the verge of pulling away, Tsukishima roughly draw him back almost immediately. His embrace is strong, tight and firm, and Yamaguchi's feet is almost an inch above the ground.

 

"I didn't know you're so fluent in English."

 

The dark greenette chortled, "That's why we need to know each other more, Tsukki." His voice is back to shrill and squeaky.

 

"Uhuh but you still didn't tell me."

 

"So you're not angry anymore?"

 

"Who says I'm angry?"

 

"You're angry just awhile ago~"

 

"I am not--"

 

"And jealous~"

 

"What are you even talking about--"

 

"Very jealous~"

 

Silence settled in between them, neither move even a single muscle.

 

"Are you upset because I asked Ennoshita - senpai to tutor me tommorrow for Advanced Math?" The greenette questioned, voice small and careful.

 

"Shut up, Yamaguchi. I didn't even get to hear that part of your conversation. But either way, you're still gonna decline the offer, I could teach you instead," Tsukishima has an A+ in Advanced Math.

 

And he wouldn't care about Yamaguchi's blabberings and repeating mistakes and questions as long as he didn't get the chance to study with someone else instead.

 

"O-Okay..."

 

"I'm upset because of something else, Yamaguchi."

 

"A-And what's... that?"

 

"I don't want him wandering into a territory that doesn't belong to him..."

 

His childhood friend remains silent, unable to piece the metaphor together with the apparent circumstance. The information is still buffering and slowly digesting in his brain. Tsukishima heaved a large sigh.

 

"I don't want Ennoshita - senpai getting your attention like that. God, Yamaguchi, I didn't know you're that dense--"

 

"I can't just believe it! I swear senpai's just joking--"

 

The glint in Tsukishima's eyes is dark and murderous for a second.

 

"He's got no sense of humor then."

 

"Um... sooooo..."

 

"Continue..."

 

"Wh-What?"

 

"The song, please continue..."

 

"Without you, I feel broke. Like I'm half of a whole. Without you, I've got no hand to hold. Without you, I feel torn. Like a sail in a storm. Without you, I'm just a sad song. I'm just a sad song."

 

...

 

Omake:

 

"Oh, and Yamaguchi? You'll temporarily substitute for Rex from now on until I get to buy new ones..."

 

"I can't believe you name your headphones Tsukki, you're so adorable."

 

"Rex is a quiet, dignified companion of mine. You don't get to laugh over his death."

 

"Come on! No need to be so defensive about it! Besides, you still have your dinosaur sons! There's Barney, Zilly, Aladar--"

 

"God. Just. Shut. Up. Yamaguchi--"

 

"Oh, I love you too."

 

***

 

With you I fall.

It's like I'm leaving all my past in silhouettes up on the wall.

With you I'm a beautiful mess.

It's like we're standing hand in hand with all our fears up on the edge.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are the ones that provide me life~
> 
> Don't hesitate dropping some.
> 
> Song entitled: 'Sad Song' - by We The Kings
> 
> Disclaimer: Haikyuu doesn't belong to me (I once did... in my dreams lol)


End file.
